


love you like xo

by thisapathy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisapathy/pseuds/thisapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-apocalypse AU: Lori and Rick have been divorced for a while now. Carl comes home late to find Rick asleep in the living room & bedtime sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you like xo

**Author's Note:**

> Carl's 17 in this. Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. I've had this idea for a while now and hope to write a couple more companion pieces set in this same AU. Any and all comments are super appreciated. 
> 
> I really don't have any excuse for writing this other than I'm utter Rick/Carl trash tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's late when Carl gets home so he's not surprised to find Rick asleep in the chair when he walks in the door. He drops his bag on the floor next to the recliner and reaches for the beer can that's nestled between his father's thighs. It's still cool, so Rick hasn't been asleep long. Carl sets it on the end table only after taking a sip and slides onto Rick's lap with ease.

"Hey."

Rick's hands are on his hips before his eyes are even open. "You're home late."

"I know. Study group ran late. Sorry." He accentuates the apology with a kiss, soft and sweet.

Rick's fingers manage to find their way to his hair like they always do. "How was school?"

"Fine," Carl answers as he always does, because school is just school and then he gets to come home to Rick. It's almost like they're married and they don't pretend not to notice. "How was work?"

"Long," Rick says, which is what he usually says—or something along those lines, anyway.

"You look tired," Carl says, hands resting on either side of Rick’s face.

"Tired as hell," Rick confirms.

Carl sits back on Rick's lap, his knees on either side of his father's, and it's a tight fit but neither of them seem to mind. "Have you eaten?"

Rick chuckles and Carl doesn't know why, not really, because yeah Rick is a grown man but he still manages to forget to eat from time to time. More than once Carl's gone into the kitchen and cooked up a batch of pancakes—which are decidedly better than Lori's—especially when they're eaten at midnight on a Tuesday and syrup finds its way to places it shouldn't be.

"M'fine,” Rick confirms. “I ate a sandwich when I got home. What about you?"

"We all pitched in and ordered pizza. I would've brought some home but there wasn't any left."

Carl looks at Rick as if he hung the moon and Rick looks back at him like he's the only thing in the world and it's all Carl can do to lean down and kiss him. He knows they shouldn't because it's late, but Rick clearly wants to because he shifts and stands to his feet and then Carl is being carried to the bedroom.

"Thought you were tired," he laughs, wrapping his legs around Rick’s waist and hooking them at the ankle.

"We'll both sleep better this way," Rick rationalizes.

Carl laughs again because Rick doesn't have to try and justify this; it's been almost a year now and they've done it so many times.

Rick sets him down in the middle of the master bedroom and cups his face, kissing him long and slow.

Carl manages to kick his shoes off when they’re kissing, arms around Rick’s neck and torsos pressed tightly together. And as much as he doesn’t want to, he pulls away because there’s no way they can do what they plan on doing with clothes in the way.

He undresses himself as Rick steps out of his boxers and slips his t-shirt off. His fingers work quickly on the buttons of his plaid shirt. And when he glances at is father, he can see the exhaustion in Rick's face and decides that he'll do most of the work tonight, make it quick and easy.

Carl approaches Rick and it's crazy that they're almost the same height now. He pushes Rick onto the mattress. “Lay back.”

“Yes, sir,” Rick retorts. “You gonna handcuff me this time?”

Carl snorts and shakes his head as he rummages around in the bedside table. “Too tired to even try.” He fishes the bottle of lube out from beneath clean socks and work papers and tosses it onto the bed. And as much as Carl wants Rick's mouth on his thighs and Rick's hands spreading his legs further apart, he knows that Rick's probably not in the mood for thirty minutes of foreplay.

He climbs onto the bed and Rick has already coated his fingers in lube and Carl's eager to get them inside him _now_. He throws a leg over Rick's thighs to straddle him and scoots up enough so Rick can slide two fingers in. It hasn't been too long, maybe a week, but somehow Carl has forgotten just how good it feels. His head falls forward, hair in his face, and his lips open with a sultry moan.

"Good?" Rick asks.

It's all Carl can do to nod and not come here and now. He evens his breathing as Rick stretches him open and braces himself with a hand on either side of Rick's head, thin arms holding him up. He feels Rick press a kiss to the inside of his wrist and the contrast of their bodies is intoxicating: Carl's lost the last bit of baby fat in his face but he's still slim and pale and soft, and Rick's solid weight and tanned skin clashes beautifully.

Without any warning Rick pushes a third finger in and Carl's breath catches in a hiccup. He feels himself tense around Rick's fingers and makes a more dedicated effort to relax. "Sorry," he whispers.

Rick just kisses his wrist again in reply and curls his fingers at just the right angle, sending a shiver up Carl's spine. A whimper leaves his mouth and he rocks back desperately, trying to repeat the same jolt of pleasure, and Rick just pulls his fingers out and laughs.

Carl is none too pleased about that, he’s pissed actually, and he scowls down at Rick. "C'mon," he says, reaching back for Rick's hand, but Rick just moves it that much further away. "Dad," he snaps, and he's growing increasingly annoyed. He rises up in attempt to put Rick's cock in him, but Rick reaches out and grabs hold of his hips and there's no way Carl's going anywhere now.

" _Stop_ ," Carl groans, and he's so frustrated that he could cry.

"Ask nicely," Rick says. He isn't even trying to hold back a smile.

" _Dad_."

" _Nicely_ , Carl. You aren't even askin'; you're demanding."

Carl sighs, heavy and dramatic. "Please?"

"Please what?"

Carl swears that he's about to punch his father in the face because Rick is way too amused by this. "Will you _please_ fuck me?"

Rick laughs and he's clearly tickled by himself. "Okay. Since you asked so nice.”

Carl sighs again when Rick relents and guides his cock inside him. He moans at the full, slick feeling, and braces himself with his hands on Rick's chest. He gives himself time to adjust, and when he does start to move his hips are deliberate and slow like thick honey.

And maybe Rick's tired of waiting because he seizes Carl by his hips, holds him still, and fucks up into him with sharp thrusts.

Carl's taken by surprise, so much that he nearly falls forward, but he braces himself on either side of Rick's head again. He decides that he actually loves this position, thinks they should use it more, because he can lean down and kiss Rick with ease.

The kiss is open-mouthed and sloppy and Rick's hand slides around the back of his neck and the sensation of being kissed and fucked at the same time is almost more than Carl can take. He pulls away after a particularly hard thrust, one that leaves him seeing stars.

"That good?" Rick asks, breath hot and accent heavy.

" _Yes_ ," Carl moans, because it is, and he wants more. He straightens up, pushes himself up and Rick's cock almost slips out of him but he drops back down before it can. They groan in unison when Carl does it again, and then Rick counteracts Carl's movements and fucks up into him.

It's hard and deep, but still slow, and Carl needs better balance. He reaches out for Rick's hands and Rick knows what he wants because he laces their fingers together.

"Harder," Carl whispers, hot and heavy, and Rick complies.

Carl's close and he's clenching around Rick, moans spilling out of his mouth continuously as Rick manages to hit his prostate with each thrust. It's good, it's so, so good, and it hasn't been this good since the time they fucked on the kitchen floor—or maybe the time they fucked in the shower before Rick left for work. A new wave of determination washes over Carl because he decides that he wants this time to top all the others, wants it to be the new best.

Fingers intertwined, Carl presses Rick's hands into the mattress in an action that mirrors dominance and that couldn't be further from the truth, but sometimes they both like to pretend. He leans down for a kiss that Rick welcomes with a groan. Carl’s hips move in smaller, tighter circles and he knows that Rick is close. Carl licks into his mouth, eager and desperate as he rocks his hips.

Rick rips his fingers away and goes to grip Carl's hips, and Carl breaks the kiss with a lewd pop and moans, pornographic, " _Daddy_."

And then Rick's hips stutter and Carl feels him come inside of him. He reaches between his own thighs and within a few pumps he comes, too, quick and whining softly. It's so good that he wants to go again but they have a rule of prolonged sex on school nights. So Carl falls to the side and he makes himself comfortable with his head on Rick's shoulder. He ignores the sticky feeling between his thighs but he's too tired to do anything about it.

They lie together, chests still heaving. Neither of them say anything else, but Rick presses a kiss to Carl's forehead in as a silent 'goodnight', and Carl falls asleep with his nose against Rick's neck.

* * *

In the morning Carl finds Rick in the shower and they haven't spoken since last and they don't have to. He steps into the shower behind Rick and slips his arms around his waist and strains to kiss Rick from this position, but when he stands on his toes he manages to reach just fine.

Rick's still silent, but hums and spins around to pin Carl to the wall and they kiss deep and languid until the water runs cold.

They dress in separate rooms and it's not until Carl comes into the kitchen with his backpack slung over one shoulder that they see each other again.

Rick clears his throat, and Carl has an idea of what’s coming next.

"Your mom called yesterday."

It’s what he expected and he doesn’t pretend to be surprised because he's not; Lori called his cell phone and left 2 voicemails during study group last night. "I know," he replies, shrugging a shoulder as he pours two cups of coffee to-go.

"You need to call her; she's worried about you."

"That's on her. If she was so worried, she shouldn't have left," Carl snaps. He doesn't mean to snap, but he hates what Lori did to both of them. Leaving would've been one thing, but Lori cheating with her husband's best friend and starting a new family is a whole other.

Rick steps over and kisses Carl's forehead and the sudden tension melts away. "You need to make it right."

"Fine." He sighs and pushes Rick's coffee thermos into his hand. "I gotta go." He turns to leave and Rick catches him by the elbow, pulling him closer, brushing their lips together, and when he pulls away Carl whimpers because he doesn't want to leave. He wants to have Rick right here and now. He reaches out to pull him closer but Rick slips out of Carl’s reach and heads for the door.

“After work,” Rick promises, smirking back over his shoulder. “Don’t be late."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4175166/chapters/9426372)


End file.
